Alvin York
Alvin York was born in a two-room log cabin near Pall Mall, Tennessee, on December 13, 1887, the third of eleven children born to Mary Elizabeth Brooks and William Uriah York. William Uriah York was born in Jamestown, Tennessee, to Uriah York and Eliza Jane Livingston, both travelers from Buncombe County, North Carolina. Mary Elizabeth York was born in Pall Mall to William Brooks and Nancy Pyle and was the great-granddaughter of Coonrod Pyle, an English settler who settled Pall Mall. William York and Mary Brooks married on December 25, 1881, and had eleven children. The York children were, in order: Henry Singleton, Joseph Marion, Alvin Cullum, Samuel John, Albert, Hattie, George Alexander, James Preston, Lillian Mae, Robert Daniel, and Lucy Erma. The York family is of English and Ulster Scots ancestry. The York family resided in the Indian Creek area of Fentress County. The family was impoverished, with William York working as a blacksmith to supplement the family income. The men of the York family harvested their own food, while the mother knitted all family clothing. The York sons attended school for only nine months and withdrew from education because William York wanted his sons to help him work the family farm and hunt small game to feed the family. When William York died in November 1911, his son Alvin helped his mother in raising his younger siblings. Alvin was the oldest sibling still residing in the county since his two older brothers had married and relocated. To supplement the family income, York first worked in Harriman, Tennessee, first in railroad construction and then as a logger. By all accounts, he was a very skilled worker who was devoted to the welfare of his family. York was also a violent alcoholic prone to fighting in saloons and accumulated several arrests within the area. His mother, a member of a pacifist Protestant denomination, tried to persuade York to change his ways without success. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. John Marston (by Greenberet69) In the town of Thieves Landing a carriage stops in front of the bar, inside the carriage sits the Famous World War I Hero Alvin C. York along with 3 other American Soldiers and the driver also being an American soldier. York and the 4 American soldiers had just returned from the war in Europe and as soon as they diembarked the ship two government agents had stopped them and talked to them. The Agents had told them about a troublesome outlaw named John Marston who had killed American soldiers when they were "passing by" his farmhouse and heard of the great deed that York had did and wanted him to take him out. The other 4 American soldiers wondered why they were needed and that was because Marston was expecting trouble and had become friends with other outlaws and needed them to backup York. The agents promised York and the other American Soldiers lots of reward money for the death of Marston and the American soldiers and York unwillingly accepted. Back to the Present... York and the other soldiers exit the carriage while the driver gets onto the rooftop and uncovers a hidden M1917 Browning machine gun and points it at the doors while York and the other soldiers head to the saloon. Inside the saloon Marston along with 4 outlaws he had befriended were playing a nice game of poker until his name was called out. "JOHN MARSTON!" John, the outlaws, and everyone else looked at who shouted the name and as soon as people saw him they all started saying that, that was Alvin York the famous World War I Hero who single handedly captured 132 Germans and took out a lot of MG Nests by himself. John stands up "Hey now it's the famous Alvin York what are you doing here partner?" Marston asked "I heard about what you did to those american soldiers who were just passing by your farmhouse and that's unforgivable." York said Marston soon sees the other American soldiers with York. "So I'm guessing that you were sent her by some Government agents to kill me weren't ya." Marston said "Yeah." York says York and his men raise their M1917 Enfield 's and open fire towards Marston and the other outlaws while everyone else quickly gets down and doing so York with his first shot is able to kill one of the outlaws . Marston and the other outlaws grab their Winchester Model 1892's and return fire at York and the american soldiers. Marston fires towards an American soldier backing up towards cover and manages to hit the soldier in the head . York orders his men outside and they retreat back outside, Marston and the other outlaws give chase after them but as soon as Marston get's to the door he manages to see the Browining M1917 and tries to warn the others but two of them run outside and the American soldier on the M1917 opens fire on the two outlaws and mows them down . Marston and the other outlaw head up stairs and enter a room they had rented and uncover a hidden Gatling Gun and pushes it to the window. Marston takes aim at the carriage and opens fire riddling the american soldier on the M1917 with bullets who falls off the carriage . Marston and the outlaw continue to fire the Gatling Gun at the carriage tearing it apart but York and his men are under the carriage and thus able to dodge the bullets. York takes aim again with his M1917 and fires it taking out the outlaw next to Marston . Marston takes aim with his Winchester and fires towards York and the american soldiers missing some of the shots but as one of the american soldiers tries to crawl out fromunder the carriage Marston fires again hitting the soldier in the back through the heart . York and the other soldier crawl out from the back and fire with their Enfields at the window Marston's at but both miss. York finds his Enfield out of ammo and takes out his Colt M1911 while the american soldier still has 2 more clips to use for his Enfield and both head back into the saloon. Both soldiers head up the stairs and begin to check the rooms, York kicks open one room door and goes in to investigate it but out in the hall Marston jumps out from a room ahead and fires his Winchester and hits the american soldier in the leg and again in the hip and the american soldier cries out in pain as he begins to bleed. York quickly runs out and is applies pressure to the hip wound until he sees Marston aiming his Winchester at him and pulls the trigger *Click* York and Marston hear the sound and York pulls out his M1911 again and fires at Marston who takes out his S&W3 and fires at York but both don't hit one another. Marston then retreats out the back stairs, York patches up the American soldier and tells him he'll be back and goes after Marston. York goes outside and runs down the stairs until a shot rings out and a round hits the wall to the right of him and turns to see Marston who fires another shot but York leaps over the railing and fires two shots at Marston hitting him in the leg but the other shot misses. Marston fires off another shot until he finds himself out of ammo and quickly tries to limp away and reload at the same time. York reloads his M1911 and runs after Marston. He spots Marston trying to run away but York takes aim with his Colt and fires his gun putting a .45 ACP round in Marston's skull . Marston falls down dead and York yells "FOR THE US ARMY!" in Victory and heads back to the hotel to help the wounded American soldier. Winner: Alvin York Expert's Opinion Alvin York won this Battle of the Sharpshooters because he was a trained American Soldier against an Outlaw, had faced the powerful German Army in World War I, and had the better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Anibal Milhais (by LB&SCR) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Audie Murphy (by Necron Jesus) No battle written. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:US Warriors Category:Modern Warriors